The Great Hero Unlinked: Navi's Story
by nerdsman92
Summary: Navi finally gets a chance to tell the events of the Ocarina of Time his own way.


**Okay, so I randomly wrote this last summer and decided to put it on the site. Let me know if anyone wants more!**

**Oh. Legend of Zelda is not owned by me. It's owned by Nintendo. Yippee!**

**Chapter One: I Get Stuck With the Stupid Kid**

**Part one**

Once upon a time there was an awesome, amazing, really magical fairy living in an awesome, amazing, really magical land. That fairy was me, and that land was the Kokiri Forest.

The Kokiri Forest had all the things a fairy could want. Towering trees covered in a blanket of moss with skull kids decorating them like Christmas trees, little forest spirits—residents otherwise known as Kokiris—running around laughing and playing like any minute could be their last, and of course, the wise, venerated Great Deku Tree, who stood proudly overlooking the vast stretches of his forest.

However, fairies were the best thing about Kokiri Forest—with the humble exception of the Great Deku Tree. Our magical, swirling light glows so bright nobody can make out anything except a great ball of light with a couple of magnificent wings attached. Being a fairy is like being the deku stick to somebody's torch; we are crucial to running Kokiri forest smoothly. We make sure the Kokiris have plenty to laugh about, the Lost Woods stay hopelessly lost, and those pesky skull kids aren't transporting weary travelers to alternate dimensions.

Most fairies are buddied up with Kokiris. I am special. I have no Kokiri. My days mostly entail skull kid/alternate dimension spiel, and you wouldn't believe how big a problem that is. While the other fairies are frolicking with their forest buddies, I am hard at work serving the Great Deku Tree, which is why I suppose he chose me for the mission.

"Navi," An omniscient voice vibrated through the roots of the trees and the petals of the flowers. It could only be the Great Deku Tree. "Navi, I must speak with thee. Come hither."

Did I mention that the Great Deku Tree was really, really old? He was completely decrepit in a wise, ruler-of-the-forest way.

I flew to him so fast I ran into a gaggle of gossiping fairies and almost got tangled in a skull kid's rainbow mask-feathers. By the time I got there my ball of light was shimmering with my struggle to breathe, and my left wing felt like it was going to fall off. I was positively beaming.

I had been summoned by the Great Deku Tree himself. Nothing could be a greater honor.

When I saw him, my light dimmed a little, though I tried not to show it. His dusty bark was cracking, and in some places it had completely fallen off, exposing the grayed wood inside of it. His hanging of moss had turned from emerald green to the sickly yellow that grass was right when the last bits of snow started melting from it. His leaves were brown and crunchy. And his face… his face had almost faded into the ragged woodwork.

"Great Deku Tree, you called me," I said, trying not to let on how shocked I was at his appearance.

"Navi, it is time…" His voice vibrated throughout the little forest meadow where he had always stood, but the vibrations came and went, like he was having trouble sending a signal. "It is time to get the boy… The signs are here… You must bring me… the boy… You must bring… Link…"

For a moment I wondered if the Great Deku Tree had gone senile. I had no idea what he was talking about. What signs? Why should I bring him Link? Out of all people, _Link_? He was the most useless lump ever known to roam the Kokiri forest. Sure, he lived with the Kokiris, but they didn't accept him. He didn't even have a fairy buddy! All he did was sleep in his lonely tree house or meandered by himself through the forest. The only person who acknowledged his existence beyond a 'hello' or 'how are you' was Sariah, but she loved everything, right down to the nasty little spiders that scuttled around the forest floor.

Spiders are the one thing in the forest I cannot love. They are creepy and crawly, have those eight spindling legs and… I can't even continue.

"Great Deku Tree, are you sure I should bring Link?" I must have misheard him. There was no way he really meant Link.

The forest stayed still. A green caterpillar crawled over the Great Deku Tree's mouth.

"You know, I think maybe Mido would be better for whatever job you have in mind. Should I bring Mido? Not Link?"

No response.

"Seriously? Link?"

A strong wind gusted through the trees, blowing me wing-over-wing towards the Kokoris. "Okay, okay! I'll get Link!" I shouted, but I was already blown away.


End file.
